An electromagnetic wave discharge source (magnetron) of a radar device is sometimes, although rarely, unable to discharge a pulse with a desired energy, thereby resulting in a missing phenomenon (JP2003-087099A).
Currently, the frequency of occurrence of the missing has been generally controlled by hardware improvement, such as magnetron improvement.
However, even by hardware improvement, the probability of the missing occurrence cannot be reduced to 0%.